bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nene
Nene is a Jūhei species who lives a cheery lifestyle, she is a very good friend of Noire ever since Noire was a child. Appearance A humanoid female who sports the features of a squirrel, notably the ears and tail. Nene has a tendency to wear somewhat provocative clothing( though she does wear a cloak when traveling long distances), and enjoys wearing her waitress outfit, despite despising Tazuma, who owns the restaurant chain she and Chireru works for. She is very a athletic individual with a nicely toned body. Her tail is especially fluffy and kept clean at all times. Personality A high peaceful and playful individual. Nene basically does what she wants when she wants to. She is very single minded. She has a tendency to flirt around with every guy she meets(and is known for constantly flirting with Chireru, who returns the favor). For Nene, its almost impossible for her not to make friends. She is known for being a lazy freeloader, though Noire constantly sticks up for her. Nene eats anything and everything and is grateful for every meal. She has a bad habit of nicknaming everyone, calling Noire "Noras" or Chireru "Chu-Chu". She is on bad terms with Tazuma, who she calls a racist S.O.B. She has a strong conviction and always answers the call to arms whenever her friends are on the line. History Powers and Abilities Physical Capablities:'''Being a Jūhei, her strength, speed and endurance far exceed that of normal individuals( human or soul). She is Naturally fast and is also capable of jumping high above the ground.She is capable of eroding a wall of bricks with a flurry of fists. '''Spiritual Pressure: Nene is capable of accessing spirit pressure equal to that a 3rd Seated Officer, though this level of power doesn't include the release states of her Jūsenken Yajū majutsu (野獣魔術, Beast Magic) Expert: The Jūhei variation of the Shinigami's Kido arts. However, each class of Yaju majutsu are based mostly on the elements: Shizenji(自然地,Native Earth): Earth based spells, Nene has a profincency in this art Kyoshinkū(巨真空, Great Vacuum): Wind based spells, Nene is considered a master of this particular art Kyodai Kaiyō(巨大海洋, Vast Ocean): Water based spells, Nene skill in this art is mediocre at best. Yōka(永火, The Eternal flame): Fire based spells, Nene has a mild profincency in this art Fukyūfū(不朽封, Indestructible Seal): Sealing based spells, Nene's skill in this advanced skill is that of a novice. *'Kaiju Kenja-Mon(Monster Sage Gate):' Incantation: Rise Mighty Obelisks! Protect thy Kin from the Dangers of the Universe! A mid-level spirit barrier that is erected on all sides of its caster. This spell holds similar properties to that of Bakudo Danku. Nene can deactivate the spirit barrier with the command Hi katsudō-ka(deactivate). Kimyō(帰命, Returning Life): Defensive and Healing spells, Nene is quite adept in the defensive aspect of this art and even more so in its healing variation, surpassing the healing ability of Noire's Kaido Ataru master: The martial arts style of the Kemono Heishi species has a whole. The focus of this martial arts style to throw an opponent off balance through the use of acrobatic, high speed movements. Its The Kaiju-Ningen equivalent to the Hakuda arts of the Shinigami, Nene is highly skilled in this art, capable of moving in a blur to the point where the natural eye can't keep up. *'Risu-kaijū dangan-odori(Squirrel Monster Bullet Dance):' Unique to Nene, it is a linear fist barrage that grants Nene the illusion of throwing 20 to 30 raging fists, and is dependent on Nene's arm strength. Jūsenken Jūkenkai (獣剣解, beast-sword release): *'Risuzaru bāsākā (リスザル狂戦士, Squirrel-Monkey Berserker):' Nene's twin tonfa are the true form of her Risuzaru bāsākā's released form, whose release command is Mawari o saisei(Play around). Risuzaru bāsākā is a Power-type Jūsenken. Her Tonfa focuses her spiritual powers allowing Nene to extend the range of her attacks, or can just simply increase their power. Nene's spirit pressure while wielder her Jūkenkai fluctuates from a Lieutenant-class to a weak Captain-class depending upon her resolve. Jūkenkaito (獣剣解達, beast-sword release mastery): Not Yet Revealed '' '' Trivia * The name Nene is deprived of the fictional character( who in turn is based off an actual person) from Samurai Warriors series of the same name. * Ataru is a name deprived off one of the Lightsaber combat forms of the same name from Star Wars( Yoda is actually the best well known practitioner of the art) * Inspiration for the character is based off Makoto Nanaya from BlazBlue. Category:Female Category:Ataru User Category:Kaiju-Ningen Category:Ataru Users